Existing photosensitive elements are generally made of diodes. The photosensitive effect is not ideal. Moreover, the sensitivity of the current photosensitive element made of amorphous silicon thin film transistor is not high. Therefore, it is desired to provide a photosensitive element used in the field of low-temperature polysilicon thin film transistor.